


Don’t Let Go of My Hand

by koojungmo



Category: Cravity, Cravity (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Starshipz - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koojungmo/pseuds/koojungmo
Summary: Just Koo Jungmo being head over heels on his wedding day for his clumsy fiancé—Kang Minhee.
Relationships: Kang Minhee & Koo Jungmo, Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Kudos: 57





	Don’t Let Go of My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first time writing about Minimo and CRAVITY fandom. I hope you’ll enjoy it ♡

Minhee checked himself in front of the mirror, frowning upon his uneven tie. He had been trying to fix it for ten minutes and it got worse rather than better. He sighed as he removed it from his neck, thinking that it would be easier for him to get it done. Little did he know, his unbelievably uncareful self got the tie tangled. If it wasn’t for his own marriage, he would gave up a lot sooner.

Just then, Jungmo returned from the restroom, entering Minhee’s whereabout while rubbing his slightly wet hands together. Minhee looked at him like he was about to bawl his eyes out from annoyance and Jungmo—as much as he was concerned about the younger’s frustated face—chuckled at his flushed pouty face. After all those years, his heart still thumped at the sight that probably had been repeated for more than a thousand time in his life.

“Come here,” Jungmo demanded softly.

Gripping the tie with his right hand, Minhee slumped his slender body and reached for Jungmo’s direction. The closer Minhee was, the more Jungmo realized how much his fiancé had grown over the years. He used to be small—if not tiny—so small that his mother was always worried about his wellbeing. His clumsy trait made everything worse than it already was. That was when Jungmo—the good neighborhood kid—chimed it, offering Minhee’s mom to take care of him on her behalf.

“Hey, remember that time when you fell down from the slide?” Jungmo took over the tie and unraveled the knot before putting it around Minhee’s neck again.

“Of course I do,” Minhee sighed at his past self’s foolishness but his lips quickly turned into a crescent, “that was the very first time you approached me and walked me home, how could I forget that?”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Jungmo replied with a slight smile, relieved that he wasn’t the only one who got it patched onto his brain, “we’ve never talked about this before, right?”

“Not religiously,” Minhee stammered while digging up his memories, “I’m kinda glad that we talk about it now. I think this is the most perfect time.”

“Well, what else do you remember from that day?”

“You told my mom with your whole seven years old chest that you promise to take care me of me when she’s not around. You proposed me so early,” Minhee giggled as Jungmo smacked his arm, “oh! Also starting from that day, you always hold my hand when we’re together. There were some occasions that we didn’t and strangely, something bad would end up happen to me. All-the-time.”

“I don’t think it was that bad though, you’re exaggerating.”

“No, silent old man. Listen, I am the unlucky one here, so I am the only one who has the right to speak about this,” Minhee countered, “did you forget about our first date? We separated ways. I bought foods and you bought drinks. It was so simple, yet someone still managed to bump into me and stained my sweater with the sauce. Mind you, it was my favorite, and its color was white!”

“God, I remember that one. That was absolutely terrific,” Jungmo shuddered, “the only good thing was what happened afterwards—we gave up on the date and went to my house instead, cuddling while eating boxes and boxes of chicken and pizza we ordered. Who ever thought that we’d get used to it instead of going out?”

“I kinda expected that though. I love laying down so much and you couldn’t say no to me so otherwise, we would’ve still ended up the same,” Minhee shrugged, “by the way, I still have the scar on my knee until this day from the slide accident. Haven’t I told you that? I think I have.”

“Yeah, this is probably the seventy fourth times I’m hearing this fact about you,” Jungmo replied, “also, I checked on your knee everyday even days after it had recovered, so I knew it left something.”

“Now that’s something I don’t know,” Minhee folded his arms upon hearing the untold truth, “you’re quite the obsessive type, huh?“

Jungmo rolled his eyes, “maybe if you stopped being clumsy, Mr.Kang—which hasn’t happened yet during twenty years of us knowing each other so unfortunately, you’re stuck with me now.”

Minhee chuckled at Jungmo’s sulkiness before transforming his lips into a faint smile. His gaze gradually softened, now staring at Jungmo fondly even without the other glancing back, “thank you so much, Hyung.”

“Hmm?” Jungmo hummed teasingly. His cheeks heated up from the sudden tension, “for what exactly?”

“For approaching me in the park that day,” Minhee lifted his right hand. His digits brushed Jungmo’s forehead casually and moved his bangs aside, “for taking care of me. For loving me. For putting up with me, even when I can’t do so much things including what you’re doing for me right now. Basically for everything, really.”

Jungmo patted Minhee’s chest twice lightly as a sign that he was done with his work. He was used to give everything but receiving compliments and sweet talking, so he didn’t know what to do other than looking up at Minhee and staring at each other for a whole thirty seconds. Minhee scrunched his nose to teased him and right then, Jungmo knew—Minhee was still that kid that wailed at the park years ago. Minhee was still Minhee he fell in love with on that summer of 2017. And he’d always be. He wouldn’t ever change any time soon.

Observing the growing rosy tint on the elder’s cheeks, Minhee immediately knew what was up—he closed his eyes and leaned his head down. But before their lips got the chance to collide with each other, Jungmo tiptoed a little bit to plant a kiss on Minhee’s nose gently.

“Let’s save it for later.”

Minhee fixed his collar once again while walking out of their room, “how do I look?”

“Like someone’s unforgettable heartbreak,” Jungmo opened the door, welcomed by the sunshine’s warmth radiating around him.

“Luckily it’s not yours,” Minhee stuck his tongue out while sliding his arms inside the tux. He lifted his shoulder up twice in a flash to set everything up.

They stepped onto the front yard and Minhee closed the door behind them. Jungmo turned his head to face Minhee and offered his hand to him. The younger welcomed it quickly—like it had been settled deeply within his default system of responding.

“Don’t let go of my hand.”

Minhee beamed, head was nodding as he tightened the grip and followed the elder’s step.

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hmu on [ here ](https://curiouscat.me/ultcrvty) ♡


End file.
